


Two Ghosts under the Full Moon

by MarieMagenta



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Kissing, alcohol mention, but it's not the focus of it, girls...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMagenta/pseuds/MarieMagenta
Summary: Yuyuko invites Youmu to drink under the full moon with her. But Youmu feels like something is off. Why all that setup just for her..?





	Two Ghosts under the Full Moon

Youmu looked into the cup of sake she had been offered. It swirled gently as she moved her hands, lifting it up to her lips. Alcohol poured into her mouth, tingling her tongue slightly, but also warming her body with its flavour, as she drank a good half of the cup in one go.  
“Do you like it, Youmu?” The voice of her mistress woke her up from her daydreaming. The ghost princess was sitting next to her, the bottle of sake in her hands. She was already refilling her own cup.  
The half-phantom nodded. “Yes, Lady Yuyuko. It’s quite different from the sake we usually drink.”  
This was both a statement, and an invitation for an explanation. Youmu had been puzzled since her lady had brought her to the inner garden of the mansion. It sure wasn’t unusual for her to have sudden impulses, but... Something seemed a little off about her ghostly mistress. Usually, she would have ordered her to bring her sweets and drinks, to watch the full moon, and have shared them with her. But this time... 

“I’m glad you noticed. I got it from Yukari, it’s a sake brewed in the outside world. It has a rose flavour.” She smiled, and downed her cup once again. Even for her – that was a lot of fast drinking.  
Yuyuko had insisted on this moon viewing to not be one where Youmu would serve her – but one that they would enjoy together. As equals, she had told her.  
She had brought special sake from the outside world – just for Youmu. She had brought sweets she had bought herself – just for Youmu. She didn’t understand why, and it scared her – she wanted to know what her mistress expected of her, always. She looked up at the moon.  
Ah, so beautiful, as always.  
She finished her cup, and Yuyuko immediately refilled it.

A few seconds passed as they both silently watched the moon. There was the noise of crickets, and the trees’ leaves were gently swaying.  
“Youmu.” Yuyuko finally broke the silence. The half-phantom’s hands tightened around her cup. What was she going to say? Had she decided that she would have to leave her service? What was all that setup for? Was she-  
“I want you to kiss me, Youmu.” 

“.. Eh?” Youmu’s eyes widened a little. Her cup slipped from her hands. Yuyuko’s face was still turned towards the moon, but Youmu could definitely see the blush on her face. Another few seconds of silence.  
“Lady Yuyuko, you shouldn’t joke around with th-”  
“Who told you I was joking?” Her eyes met with the gardener’s. She had an undeniably serious look on her face. She was still smiling as always, however.  
“I want you to kiss me, Youmu.” She repeated, this time looking straight into her eyes. 

Youmu was, understandably so, very confused. Was... Was all this setup for this? Special sake and sweets, and the full moon to watch alone together-  
As Youmu looked at her, bewildered, and silent – Yuyuko let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment.  
“I apologize. This was a foolish request of mine.” She put her cup of sake aside, and moved to get up. There was sadness in her voice – but she did not want to push her servant’s boundaries past what she would be okay with.  
Youmu’s hand caught her wrist – stopping her from getting up. “Wait!”  
Yuyuko turned back to Youmu. There was surprise on her face, for once. Youmu was blushing – and very much still confused.  
“I- I do not know why you wish to kiss me, Lady Yuyuko.” She started. “I am but a humble servant – and you are my Lady. But if that would make you happy... Then I will gladly let you.” 

Yuyuko smiled, and her hands cupped around her gardener’s face. “Oh Youmu, I don’t think you understood me.” One of her thumbs brushed against her cheek, pushing a strand of white hair away. “I do not wish to kiss you. I want you to kiss me.”  
She removed her hands from her face, lowering them down to Youmu’s hands, and gently squeezing them.  
“I care for you. And you know I do. And I know you care back.” She continued. “But I want to know...” She paused. Youmu could not read hearts, but she seemed to feel her mistress’ tighten in her chest, as Yuyuko looked away. “I want to know if... Your love for me is just as I would hope for it to be.”

“I’m sorry, Youmu, it is-” She felt a hand on her chin, lifting her head up. Then, the next thing she felt... Lips upon hers. Soft, warm, quivering lips. And Youmu’s blue eyes were right there, looking into her own, covering her entire vision.  
When Youmu pulled back, Yuyuko was left with the aftertaste of her lips onto hers. Her fingers reached for her mouth. Her heart, usually so calm and steady, was racing.

“Lady Yuyuko,” her servant broke the silence. “I love you. With all of my heart.” Smiling, she finally relaxed. This wasn’t a prank from her mistress. This was a confession. And a request to know if her feelings were mutual. “I love you in all ways one could love. And I won’t stop loving you.”

Yuyuko’s smile came back, and she leaned in forwards again, her lips pressing against the half-phantom’s once more. There was a small gasp from her as she felt her tongue slip past her lips. Their arms wrapped around each other’s bodies, and they closed their eyes, enjoying the moment. Youmu was by no means a good kisser. In fact, it was her first kiss, and as such it was shy and clumsy. But that mattered not to Yuyuko – because it was her dear Youmu’s kiss. 

Finally, they broke their kiss once more, and their eyes opened. Blue eyes looking into pink eyes. Both were blushing, but Youmu more than her Lady. The ghost’s hand ran up to her face, and she caressed her cheek.

“Will you let me love you, Youmu?”  
“Of course I will, Lady Yuyuko.” Her trusty servant, her lover – replied.  
“No ‘Lady’. Tonight, I am Yuyuko to you.”  
Youmu hesitated, but nodded. This was going to be hard for her... “Yes... Yuyuko.”  
The ghost’s smile was all the reward Youmu needed to have the strength to continue calling her by her name only.  
“Then, Youmu... I’ll show you how much I can love you.”  
And like that, Yuyuko leaned in forwards, kissing her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay! writing is hard


End file.
